


Я буду тебя защищать

by Lienin



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || спецквест [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lienin/pseuds/Lienin
Summary: во время уборки в родном доме Тесея, Лита находит в одном из шкафов магловское оружие.
Relationships: Leta Lestrange/Theseus Scamander
Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || спецквест [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646866
Kudos: 3





	Я буду тебя защищать

Идею провести неделю в Йоркшире Лита приняла с воодушевлением. Она наконец-то отправила в Визенгамот на чтение новую редакцию Директивы по обращению с немагической частью общества, проект которой курировала полгода, и теперь надеялась отдохнуть в тишине и покое. И помочь Тесею привести в порядок родительский дом.

«Мы с Ньютом подновляем защитные чары и ремонт, но всё равно хочу проверить, — объяснял Тесей. — Мало ли что там могло завестись».

«Боггарты?» — предположила Лита, напрягаясь и тут же злясь на себя за это.

«Угу, — мрачно кивнул Тесей, беря её за руку. — Но это ничего. У меня сейчас в голове много забавных образов».

И теперь Лита стояла в столовой, разглядывая зачехлённую мебель. Она представляла себе зрелище более скорбное. Люстры и подсвечники, обвитые паутиной, страдальчески скрипящие половицы, вой ветра в стенах, по гнезду докси в каждой портьере, захиревший от засилья гномов сад… Но нет. 

Дом в Йоркшире ничем не напоминал парижский особняк отца, так и пустовавший после его кончины, и Лита приободрённо выдохнула, прежде чем распахнуть окно и впустить свежий воздух.

Тесей занимался вторым этажом, Лита же взяла на себя первый.

— Здравствуйте, мисс, — чопорным басом поприветствовало её старинное бронзовое зеркало в коридоре. Лита развеселилась и отвесила ему шутливый поклон.

После столовой ноги привели её в одну из гостиных. Совсем небольшую и очень уютную. Легко было представить, как в детстве Тесей сидел здесь с книжкой и наблюдал, как маленький Ньют возится на ковре с игрушечными животными.

Ещё отсюда открывался дивный вид на сад. Одичавшие вишни разрослись так, что за окном, казалось, разлилось море нежно-розового цвета. Лита и сюда впустила ветер вместе с чудным ароматом. Вишни ей нравились. Особенно в виде джема, и сегодня они с Тесеем собирались его готовить.

Несколькими заклинаниями Лита стёрла пыль, сняла с кресел чехлы, защищавшие их от паразитов, и прочистила дымоход. Ночи в Йоркшире, по словам Тесея, выдавались холодными, а одних согревающих чар им может не хватить.

Лита уже собиралась обследовать комнаты дальше по коридору, когда внимание её привлёк один из шкафов.

Дверцы из полупрозрачного стекла поддались не сразу — пришлось использовать магию. Внутри на стилизованных под лошадиные морды креплениях висели две рапиры. Лита видела такие на картинах в Хогвартсе: портреты любили устраивать турниры на большом пейзаже в холле седьмого этажа. А ещё сэр Кэдоган часто приговаривал, что настоящее оружие рыцаря — меч, а рапира — это пародия на него, зубочистка. Лита, впрочем, мнение чудаковатого портрета не разделяла.

Она осторожно сняла одну из рапир. Та оказалась легче, чем представлялось из-за объёмной, затейливой рукояти. Лита с любопытством потрогала лезвие. Затуплено.

— Вижу, ты нашла наследство моей прабабушки.

Лита обернулась: Тесей стоял в дверях.

— Прабабушки? Которая француженка?

— Да. — Тесей подошёл ближе. — Когда я был совсем маленьким, она мне рассказывала, что сражалась на войне и что эти рапиры — её трофеи. — Он улыбнулся. — Мне те истории очень нравились, особенно когда прабабушка начинала изображать, как побеждала врагов.

Лита впитывала его слова, а в душе расправляла чёрные крылья тоска, сердце уколола зависть. Она ненавидела эти чувства, давила их решительно раз за разом, когда Тесей что-то рассказывал о детстве.

Ей самой рассказать было нечего.

— Ух ты! — бодро воскликнула она, пока Тесей не уловил тень, мелькнувшую на её лице. Обхватила оплетёную синей кожей рукоять так, как это делали люди на картинах. — А зачем она сражалась на войне?

— Не знаю, — признался Тесей. — Думаю, ни на какой войне она не была. Но истории придумывала интересные.

— Зачем волшебнице магловское оружие?.. — недоумённо спросила Лита. Вопрос был риторическим.

Она припомнила, как начинали дуэль портреты. Отставила назад правую ногу и приняла грозный вид.

— Эй, эй! — Тесей вскинул ладони, шутливо изобразил страх. — Я тебя уже боюсь.

Ему и следовало, горько отметила про себя Лита, но не из-за железки в её руках.

Она развернулась боком, вскинула рапиру. Лита никогда не была членом Дуэльного клуба Хогвартса, но участвовала в двух десятках тайных дуэлей. Особенно на старших курсах, когда кто-то особенно сильно задирал их с Ньютом.

— Мой вид и должен повергать врагов в ужас, — произнесла она со всей возможной серьёзностью, пытаясь не улыбнуться. — Потому что я буду тебя защищать.

Она сделала выпад, точно в самом деле собиралась поразить незримого врага. Как выглядит защитная стойка, Лита не знала, и поэтому опустила рапиру. Ощущать вместо палочки магловское оружие было странно. И всё же тяжесть металла вселяла уверенность.

— Палочкой будет сподручней, — усмехнулся Тесей. 

Он обнял её за плечи и уткнулся в волосы. Тёплый. Рядом с Тесеем Лите и самой становилось теплее и радостнее, словно давящий мрак всей её жизни отступал перед его улыбкой. Лита хваталась за это чувство, хотела уберечь.

— А ты не умеешь… управляться с рапирами?

— Хочешь научиться? — спросил Тесей с явным удивлением. Развернул к себе. — Вряд ли фехтование на палках с соседскими мальчишками считается, — добавил он с заметной досадой. Кажется, идея увлекла и его. — Но мы можем попросить у портрета прабабушки пару советов.

— О Мерлин, — рассмеялась Лита. — Но я готова. 

— Но сначала чай, — уверенно заявил Тесей, беря её за руку. — А потом решим, какую комнату превращать в фехтовальный зал.

Лита не сдержала улыбку. 

Она не стала убирать рапиру обратно в шкаф. Оставила на длинном столике под распахнутым окном.

Чтобы наверняка вернуться.


End file.
